


Adventures In Parenting Supers

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2k17, F/M, Miraculous Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Based off of "Generations Future and Past"





	Adventures In Parenting Supers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Have All The Heroes Gone And Where Are All The Gods?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763221) by [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/pseuds/Anthemyst). 



As our plane landed in Paris I couldn’t have been more relieved. There had been a magician that had decided that he wanted to be noticed and remembered as one of the greats, so to do so he created hurricanes that destroyed all the islands in the area, and good chunks of both Texas and Florida. We’d had to talk him down, and it had taken about a week, which was much longer than we’d planned to be out of Paris. At least we got to go both ways on a private jet.

The Gorilla came and drove us to the Agreste Mansion. Adele met us at the door with a sleepy Emma on her hip and we sighed in relief. Nothing had happened while we were away.

We took the children back home and put them to bed, then fell down on the couch in the living room.

“That was too close.” I said, leaning on Adrien’s shoulder. “We almost didn’t come back.”

“But we did.” Adrien said, rubbing his thumb on my shoulder. “We were only gone for a week, and now we’re back, and it’s  _ fine _ . We can make this work.”

A few months later Emma came home from school crying.

“No-one except Louis noticed me for the whole day!” She cried. “No-one else even looked at me, and the teacher marked me absent, no matter how much I waved my hands!” She started crying again and disappeared from where we were hugging her, and then we heard a thud upstairs.

We ran up and followed  the sounds of her crying, finding her in the closet of the room that she and her siblings shared, one of her favorite hiding places for when she wanted to cry.

I gently pulled her out of the closet and she nuzzled to my chest.

“We have to see Fu.” Adrien said, and I nodded.

Later that night we vaulted over the rooftops to Fu’s and entered through the back door. Se had clearly been expecting us, as he was just setting a tray with a pot of tea and three cups.

“What happened?” Fu asked sagely, Wayzz floating serenely over his shoulder.

“Emma turned invisible and teleported today, luckily no-one noticed anything, but what is happening to our kids?” I said, cutting to the chase. “Also, did you know this was going to happen?”

“I didn’t know for sure.” Master Fu said, sipping his tea. “They’re the first children between the holders of the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculouses in generations, so there isn’t much documentation on what the children could be like. I knew that they would be powerful, and very suited for their own miraculouses, but I did not expect  _ this _ .”

“ _ This _ ? What do you mean by that Fu?” I asked, glaring at him. This wasn’t about to be one of the things that he hid from us.

“They’re manifesting the abilities of the miraculouses they are suited to without the aid of a kwami.” Master Fu said, and both Adrien and my jaws dropped.

“So Emma’s suited to the peacock miraculous, and I’d guess that Louis is suited to yours based on the cryptic answer you gave us when we asked why the glamors didn’t work on him.” I said, and Fu nodded. “But what about Dani? There’s nothing magical going on with her.”

“Um, there might be.” Adrien said. “Sometimes she does what my mother does when she talks, how she avoids asking questions about how I feel and sometimes just states things about my emotions. I thought she was just mimicking Mom, but it would make more sense if she was a telepath, it seems to be a bad habit they develop.”

“Correct.” Master Fu said. “The most you can do about this is keep them from outing themselves, I could give them a kwami to guide them, but there isn’t anything I can do to to dampen their abilities.”

“Can we try to introduce them to the kwami?” I asked.”Emma feels terrible about herself because she doesn’t understand why people are ‘ignoring’ her, because of her invisibility. I can’t watch that continue, we have to do something about it. It’s the worst thing in the world to watch your child blame herself for something that she can’t control.”

“I know.” Master Fu said. He stood and walked to the box that stored the dormant miraculouses, and took out the peacock and butterfly pins. He put them in their boxes, then he stroked Wayzz’s head. “Goodbye old friend.” He said, and he untied his bracelet and put it another box. He put the three boxes in my hands.

“Fu,” I started, and he shook his head.

“I’ve been around for much too long, it was time for the turtle miraculous to be passed down anyway.” He closed my hands around the boxes. “Go be with your children, I’ll be here for a while longer.” He sat down on the couch and turned away to grab a book, signalling that it was time to go.

We left and came home through our bedroom window. We went into the triplets room to see them all sleeping peacefully. I sagged against Adrien in the doorframe and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. “We will do everyhting we can to protect them. They’re going to grow up as normal as they can.”

The next morning during breakfast we presented the tripplets with the boxes. We told them that they were magic, and that the things in the boxes were as well, and that they could help them control what was happening. They glanced at each other and agreed.

They reached forwards and opened their boxes, each with a different emotion on their faces. Dani looked curious, Emma looked hopeful, and Louis looked like he knew exactly what was going on, which he probably did. A bright light went around the room and then we could see the three kwamis floating over the boxes. Dusuu gave me a hopeful took a candy bar out of my pocket that she dove to grab. Tikki and Plagg drifted up through the table and reached out to Nooroo and they started talking in their language that we couldn’t understand, and Wayzz did a tiny bow to Louis.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked confused, as she walked back from the corner of the room she had teleported to. She looked at Tikki and Plagg and sat down. “You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She said and we nodded.

“You didn’t know?” Louis asked and both Emma and Dani turned to stare at him.

“How did you know?” Dani asked, and he shrugged.

“How do you recognise Mom when she wears a new hat or outfit? Are you saying that you couldn’t?” He said, looking like it should have been obvious. I could see that the bunch of them were about to start fighting so I put my hands out.

“Emma, Dani, you two are special in your own ways, you know that. Louis is special because he can see people’s auras, and that makes the identity protection glamours moot.” I said. “It’s not your fault, ono way you could have known.”

“I didn’t know who your mother was for the longest time.” Adrien said. “She sat behind me for the whole school year and I didn’t know who she was until my father told us in what could be considered the worst way anyone could thought of.” He snickered at the memory.

“I’m so excited to meet you!” Duusu squealed, having finished the chocolate bar I’d given her to distract her. She flew up to Emma’s face and preened. “You’re going to be so much better than my last wielder.”

“They’re not going to be heroes Duusu, at least not for a while.” Adrian said, reaching out to stroke her head. “And besides, anyone would be a better hero than my father. He might have been a good match for the miraculous, but he didn’t care much for being a superhero. Everything he did was for my mother, he even came out of retirement to help us save her.”

I looked over to see how Dani was handling it to see Nooroo was hiding in her hair next to where she had pinned the miraculous. “He’s afraid that you might be mad at him.” She said, and Nooroo shivered in his hiding spot.

Nooroo shrunk into the smallest ball he could as I reached forwards and pulled him out of Dani’s hair. “I was  _ never _ mad at you Nooroo.” I said. “Jonathan was using you. I have  _ never _ blamed you for Hawkmoth or the akumas. You were one of the victims.”

Nooroo uncurled himself. “Really?” He asked, and I nodded.

“My chosens would never blame you for being used, and you know that.” Tikki said, hugging Nooroo. “We all knew that Jonathan was controlling you, he wasn’t suited to you and he was driven by rage.” The two of them floated off to talk to Wayzz, talking in their fairy language. 

“I think this’ll work out well.” I said, leaning into Adrien.

“Me too.”


End file.
